pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Pikachu (Tom's Version)
|location=Pallet Town |prevonum=025 |type1=Electric |epnum= EP001 |epname= Pokémon - I Choose You! |current=With Ash |java1=Ikue Ohtani }} Ash's Pikachu is the first Pokémon obtained by Ash Ketchum (Tom's Version) on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. History Kanto In the first episode of the Pokémon anime, Pokémon - I Choose You, Ash woke up late the day he was supposed to go to Professor Oak's Laboratory to obtain his first Pokémon. When he arrived at the lab, the three available starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, had already been taken by other Trainers who had arrived on time. Seeing Ash's disappointment, Professor Oak gave him Pikachu, who, at first, did not care at all for his new Trainer, constantly zapping him and anyone else nearby. Pikachu's next major battle was in Ash's Vermilion Gym battle against Lt. Surge's Raichu in Electric Shock Showdown. Lt. Surge laughed at Ash for attempting to defeat his Raichu with its pre-evolved form, angering Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu started off using Thunder Shock which seemed to do nothing to Raichu. Raichu then used its own Thunder Shock, which was much more powerful than Pikachu's attack, and dealt much more damage. Following advice from Brock, Ash tried recalling Pikachu in order to forfeit. However, Pikachu was determined to defeat Raichu, and therefore, kept fighting. While trying to attack, Pikachu got overwhelmed by Raichu's Mega Punch and Mega Kick and was finally defeated by a powerful Thunderbolt. Due to all the damage he had taken during the battle, Pikachu had to be hospitalized. Later in the episode, Ash offered to let Pikachu evolve into a Raichu with a Thunder Stone that Nurse Joy had given him. However, Pikachu refused, wanting to defeat Raichu on his own terms. Later, Ash challenged Lt. Surge to a rematch, where Pikachu once again faced Raichu. Trying to get close, Pikachu got hammered to the ground by Raichu's tail, followed up by repeating hits from its tail. Raichu then hit him hard with Body Slam. As Raichu was about to finish him off with another Body Slam, Pikachu managed to get up and dodge it. Ash soon found out from Brock that since Raichu was evolved so early, it did not learn any of the moves that it could only learn as a Pikachu, such as Agility and Quick Attack. Through his use of these moves, Pikachu managed to gain the upper hand and dodge Raichu's attacks. Raichu responded with an extremely powerful Thunderbolt attack that Lt. Surge was sure could defeat Pikachu. Pikachu, however, used his tail as an anchor to absorb the shock. Raichu tried using Thunderbolt again but due to its previous attack it had run out of electricity. It then tried to hit Pikachu with a Take Down, but was outsped by Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu then used his tail to slam Raichu and defeat it, earning Ash the Thunder Badge. Moves used Z-Moves used Gallery Ash_Pikachu.png Ash_Pikachu_Thunder_Shock.png|Using Thunder Shock Ash_Pikachu_Agility.png|Using Agility Ash_Pikachu_Quick_Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash_Pikachu_Thunder.png|Using Thunder Ash_Pikachu_Iron_Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Ash_Pikachu_Volt_Tackle.png|Using Volt Tackle Ash_Pikachu_Electro_Ball.png|Using Electro Ball Ash_Pikachu_Electroweb.png|Using Electroweb Trivia TBA Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Pokémon who can use Z-Moves Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters